Naruto the Mokuton Jumpher
by XandricTheBeater
Summary: What if Naruto was given both the first Hokage's bloodline and the teleportation bloodline? see what happens when the Kyuubi bestows both of these upon him. Naru/FemKyu/FemHaku. THIS STORY HAS BEEN ADOPTED BY ECHO PHEONIX UCHIHA!
1. Chapter 1

**HI THIS IS RANDOMANONYMOUSMAN HERE WITH MY FIRST EVER FANFICTION! PLEASE, PLEASE, HOLD YOUR APPLAUSE! NOW, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, ALLOW ME TO PRESENT TO YOU THE FIRST CHAPTER OF "NARUTO THE MOKUTON JUMPHER"**

DISCLAIMER: I actually DO own Naruto. Im good friends with Kishimoto and for Christmas he gave me the rights to Naruto which I have right here in a picture frame on my desk...right...next to my... computer... WAIT A SECOND! THESE ARE FAKES! DAMN YOU KISHIMOTO! *SIGH* I guess I don't own Naruto anymore. *SOB!*

Konohagakure no Sato: October 10th

The people of the village were all celebrating the defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune at the hands of their Yondaime Hokage, the late Minato Namikaze. Well, almost all of them. There were only two people in the village that weren't celebrating. The first person was Arashi Namikaze, Minato's twin brother. He looked exactly like his brother except for the fact that his eyes weren't a piercing blue but instead an interesting shade of silver and his hair had more of an orange color to it. The second person was 5-year-old Naruto Uzumaki, who currently had a mob of mostly-drunken villagers and a few semi-sober shinobi chasing after him yelling things like, "Kill the Demon!", and, "Let's avenge the death of our Yondaime Hokage!"

Naruto was running for his life. He had no idea why these people were chasing him or why they wanted to kill him. He just kept running and eventually he came to the entrance to the Forest Of Death, hoping to get away from the angry mob, Naruto climbed the fence and was just about to get over it when two kunai flew and buried themselves into his leg and his back. Naruto cried out in pain and fell over the fence. The mob, thinking that they had finally killed the Kyuubi brat, left and went back to the festival. Naruto saw two people walk up to him and the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was a lady in a trench coat with purple hair and a man wearing an ANBU mask with a dragon's face on it.

Anko and Yamato had been training together in the Forest when they heard a commotion by the entrance. They went to investigate and arrived just in time to see 2 kunai hit the young blond boy that was trying to climb over the fence. They ran over to him and saw that it was the boy with the Kyuubi sealed in him, Naruto Uzumaki. Anko walked up to him and checked him then turned to Yamato, who had his ANBU mask on, and said, "He's unconscious, but he's hurt. We need to get help for him."

"We should take him to the hospital." Yamato said. Anko shook her head, "No, they'll just neglect him and hurt him more." Yamato thought for a bit then suggested, "We can take him to my place. I live in the Forest not for from here." Anko nodded, "That sounds like a good idea. Let's go."

When they got to the cabin, Anko laid him down on the couch and checked his wounds. What she saw was that the wounds were already healed and the spots where the kunai hit him were covered in what looked like… "Bark?" Anko looked confused. "Hey Yamato, come here and look at this."

"What is it?" Yamato walked over and saw the bark that covered the wounds. He gasped and uttered a single word… "Mokuton..."

"WHAT!" Anko yelled. "It's the Mokuton bloodline ability. It covers any wounds that you get in bark that's nearly indestructible until the wound heals. We have to tell the Hokage."

Meanwhile, in Naruto's mindscape… Naruto woke up in a sewer in front of a giant cage. "Where am I?" Naruto wondered. **"You are in your mind, Kit."** A loud voice rumbled. "Who said that?" Naruto questioned, getting a little scared now. **"In here. Behind you." **Naruto turned around and saw the giant cage, but what really got his attention was the giant red fox with 9 black tails behind the bars of the cage. "Who are you?" Naruto asked in fear. **"I am the Kyuubi No Yoko." **

"HUH!" Naruto was both scared and confused. "Then why are you in my head? I thought that the Yondaime Hokage killed you." The Kyuubi then started shrinking until she's transformed into a beautiful woman. The woman was about 5' 9", had long red hair that went down to her lower back, green eyes, she wore a red and black kimono with a yellow sash. She also had 2 red fox ears and 9 black streaked tails swishing behind her. She gave Naruto a small, sad smile and said**, "He could of killed me, yes, but he and I were really good friends, so instead he sealed me into you."**

"But wait, if you two were good friends then why did you attack the village?" Kyuubi then gets a look on her face that seemed to Naruto to be something of a mix between rage, regret, sorrow, and disgust. **"I was forced to by an evil man named Madara Uchiha, who had the power to control a Bijuu. He was so powerful that even I was not able to resist his control."** The Kyuubi explained, sounding ashamed of herself that she was able to be controlled so easily. Naruto looked shocked at this news and asked, "So wait, you're not just an evil beast out to destroy any and all humans as we know it?"

"**No, I'm not. But I am sorry for the way the villagers have treated you because of me. So, to make it up to you, I am giving you two bloodlines. The first is the Shodaime Hokage's ****Mokuton**** bloodline. It gives you the ability to control plants and trees to use for attacking, defending, and even shelter. The second one is one that has been lost for millions of years. It is something that I've only seen once and is said to have died out when I was still just a little Yoko. It is the '****Hakura Odoru****'."** Naruto looks excited at first, and then his face takes on a look of puzzlement and confusion. "What does the second one do?"

**"It lets you teleport, or, what it used to be called because of the sound it makes, 'Jumph', far distances and even to other countries in an instant." **The Kyuubi explained. **"There is only one other person in the world who has each bloodline and only they can train you in how to fully utilize them."**

"Who are they?" Naruto questioned. **"When you wake up, tell the Hokage about what I have just told you and ask him for training from Arashi Namikaze and Yamato Tenzo."** Says Kyuubi as Naruto fades away and he starts to wake up.

Meanwhile, with the Sandaime Hokage in his office...

Hiruzen Sarutobi was sitting in his office smoking his pipe and reading a certain little orange book, he felt great. All of his paperwork was done, there had not been a single complaint about Naruto filed by anyone in the past three days, and he was finally about to find out who Naomi's secret lover was and there was nothing in the whole village at that moment that could ruin his day. Then, as if on some unfortunate cue that seemed to be set in stone to happen no matter what (RandomAnonymousMan looks away and whistles innocently) Anko and Yamato barged into his office, nearly breaking the door off of its hinges in the process. "Hokage-sama, we need to talk to you about Naruto." Anko said. "What has he done this time Anko? Also, why is Yamato here with you?"

"Well Hokage-sama, we found Naruto after a mob had apparently beaten him and left him for dead. We took him to my house since the fools at the hospital would only neglect and abuse him and we found that all his wounds were covered in a type of bark... a factor that only occurs when the Mokuton bloodline is present." At this the Hokage's eyes became the seeing equivalent to dinner plates and he dropped his pipe. "Take me to him."

**SO THAT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BY REVIWING! IF YOU DON'T THEN I WILL HAVE TO UNLEASH MY NEWEST CREATION ON TO YOU...HE IS THE RESULT OF MINGLING THE DNA OF GAI, TOBI, AND NARUTO. HES LOUD, ANNOYING, IS OBBSESSED WITH THE FLAMES OF YOUTH, AND HAS A NEARLY UNLIMITED AMOUNT OF ENERGY. I CALL HIM, TOGAIRUTO! **

Togairuto: Togairuto is a PERFECT EXAMPLE OF THE FLAMES OF YOUTHFULNESS that will be the Hokage some day. Believe it!

Me: DAMNIT WILL YOU EVER JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! I SWEAR IM GONNA KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP RIGHT NOW!

Togairuto: That was most unyouthful, my creator...

Me: That's it, you're dead. *Makes a 6-barreled minigun appear from nowhere* NOW SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!

Togairuto: AAHH! TOGAIRUTO IS SORRY, R.A.M. SENPAI! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N First of all, I would like to thank everyone that read and reviewed the first chapter. Also, this chapter has the time skip to the day Naruto comes back from his 8 year training trip. Don't worry; I'll explain some of his training in different flashbacks throughout the next few chapters. Though, if anyone could review or PM me with some ideas on individual training then you will be credited for it should I incorporate it into the training flashbacks.

Disclaimer: I don't see the point of these seeing as it is impossible for me to make any money off of this so I will say this for the last time in this fic; I DON'T OWN NARUTO! I AM NOT BAKAMONO KISHIMOTO! All you lawyers out there that want to sue me can kiss my ass!

NARUTO THE MOKUTON JUMPHER CH. 2

Naruto woke up in a strange house on the couch. He looked around and he heard some voices in another room. He got up and followed the noises into the other room and he saw the lady in the trench coat and purple hair and a man with an ANBU-styled Dragon mask clipped onto his belt. He also saw the Hokage and then he said, "Jiji, where am I?"

The Hokage looked up and said, "Ah…Naruto, you're awake. These two are the people that saved you and brought you here."

"Oh, thank you Purple-san, Dragon-san." Anko and the Hokage laughed (ANBU are trained not to show emotions most of the time) and Anko said, "You're welcome, gaki. My name is Anko Mitarashi and this is Yamato Tenzo." Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered the Kyuubi's talk with him. "Oh, you're one of the people who can help me with one of my bloodlines."

At this, everyone's eyes widened. "Naruto, what are you talking about? How many bloodlines do you have and what are they?"

"Well after I passed out, I woke up in a sewer and there I met Kyu-chan. What's wrong Jiji? Why do all of you look like you've seen a ghost of yourself, you look so pale."

"Nothing is wrong Naruto. Please continue."

"Okay, so after I met Kyu-chan, she explained to me why she attacked Konoha and told me that she was sorry about how the villagers treated me because of her. So, she said that she was giving me two bloodlines. The first one is the Shodaime Hokage's Mokuton bloodline that she said that you (points at Yamato) could help me control and use. The other one is a lost bloodline called the 'Haruka Odoru' or the 'JUMPH' and she said that it's a teleportation bloodline that allows me to teleport long distances to go almost anywhere that I have at least seen before. She also told me that I would need the help of some guy named Arashi Namikaze to help with this bloodline. Oh, that reminds me. Hey, Jiji, who is Madara Uchiha?"

To say that the Sandaime's eyes were wide was like saying that Jiraiya was just an ordinary pervert, rather than his claim of being a "SSUUPPAAHH PERVERT!" In other words, he was immensely surprised when Naruto asked him that. Anyway back to the actual story…

"Hey, Jiji, who is Madara Uchiha?" The Sandaime responded with, "He was the person that killed the Shodaime Hokage at the Valley of the End. Why do you ask?"

"Because Kyu-chan said that she was under the control of Madara Uchiha when she was forced to attack Konoha."

The Hokage gasped, "But that's impossible! Madara Uchiha died when he battled the Shodaime Hokage, and that was over 75 years ago! He'd have to be at least 120 years old by now and even if he was alive he would be in no condition to control a demon!"

All of the sudden, Naruto heard the Kyuubi's voice in his head, '**The Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.'** Naruto has no idea what that means so he asks, "What is the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan?" Upon hearing this, the Sandaime's face went so white, that it would have made Orochimaru look like he had a decent tan, and he spoke in a hushed tone, "Naruto, what do you know about that?"

Naruto just shrugged and said, "Nothing, Kyu-chan just said it and I wasn't sure what it was so I asked you about it. Hey Jiji, I'm really hungry and apparently so is Kyu-chan. Can we get some food, and apparently ramen is not good enough to eat it all the time so can I also have some money to buy some groceries?"

The three adults sweat dropped and the Hokage gave him some money. After Naruto left, Anko turned to the Hokage and said, "Hokage-sama, I want to train him too."

"Why is that Anko?" The Hokage asked curiously. "You've seen how the villagers treat him. He needs to learn how to defend himself. I recommend that me, Yamato, and Arashi go on an 8-year training trip to teach him how to use his bloodlines and I can teach him some Taijutsu and we can also find some other people that could teach him valuable skills that don't live in the village." The Hokage looked at Anko surprised, "What brought this on, Anko?"

"I understand that kid better than anybody else in this village because of what is inside of him, and of how the villagers cannot tell the difference between a prisoner and the jail that contains it. If he were to go to the academy then he would probably get a sabotaged education that would not be worth crap and end up making him a dead-last idiot."

The Hokage sighed, knowing she was right. "Alright Anko, I give you permission to take him on an 8-year training trip with Yamato and Arashi to help him with his bloodlines. Make sure to have him back before the Genin exams when he's 13 so that he will be able to become a shinobi. When you return, each of you will receive the accumulative amount of an ongoing S-class mission."

"Hai Hokage-sama. Except, what about the council?" The Hokage just waved it off and told her, "Don't worry about them Anko. The council as of late has seemed to forget that they are only advisers to me and that I have the final say in any and all matters that may involve shinobi. I'll go inform Arashi and Naruto about this, just be sure to be at the gate at 8:00 with all of your supplies needed for an 8-year trip outside of the village."

"Hai Hokage-sama!"

Later, with the Hokage...

Hiruzen Sarutobi walked into the council meeting chambers and started to mentally brace himself for the inevitable headache that he was about to get. "Hokage-sama, why have you called us here today?" asked Komuro Takagi, a merchant on the civilian council who owned some clothing stores.

Sarutobi looked around the council at everyone gathered there, took a breath and said, "A person in the village has developed dual bloodlines, one of which hasn't been seen by anyone since before the Great Demon Wars over 5,000 years ago. The other bloodline that he has awakened is the Shodaime's Mokuton bloodline."

Silence… for all of 0.7326 seconds, and then, "WHAT!" and just like a pressurized volcano, the council chambers erupted in cries of; "Where is he? We must enact the Clan Restoration Act at once. We have to do all that we can to ensure that these powerful bloodlines don't die out and that they help Konoha become even more powerful!"

Sarutobi just smirked when Shikaku Nara lifted his head off of the table and sighed, "…Troublesome, it looks like I'm the one who will have to ask… Who is it that has these bloodlines, Hokage-sama?"

At this the rest of the council members quieted down, also wanting to know who would have such powerful bloodlines. The Sandaime Hokage's smirk just widened. "First let me tell you that my law is still in place and will be firmly upheld as I see fit," The civilians looked confused while a few of the shinobi council had looks of understanding dawn on their faces, so the Hokage continued, "He is no other than our very own Uzumaki Naruto."

Some random civilian (coughcannonfoddercough) council member jumped up and shouted, "The Kyuubi must have done something! This shows that the demon is contro-KACK!" Whatever else that the civilian was going to say was silenced due to the kunai protruding from his mouth. Everyone looked at the aged Hokage, whose arm was still extended after having thrown aforementioned kunai. The old man sat back down and flooded the room with enough Killing Intent to make the entire civilian council pass out and even some of the more experienced shinobi shit themselves out of fear. "Now listen closely, my law still stands and anyone who breaks it WILL be killed, regardless of rank, social status, or past achievements. Yes it was the Kyuubi's doing that gave Naruto his bloodlines but the Kyuubi is not, I repeat, NOT in any way, shape, or form in control of Naruto's actions."

(UN)Fortunately for the (Civilians) Hokage, most of the rest of the civilian council decided not to heed his warning about his law being upheld. The shinobi weren't that stupid, and many of them supported the boy in any case, so they did nothing to intervene. In fact, they were happy to have the civilian council gone, they kept over-stepping their boundaries by trying to get involved in shinobi matters, and it was really starting to piss said shinobi off.

A/N: Well thats FINALLY another chapter posted. Im sorry to all of you that wanted it to happen sooner, I did too, DAMN YOU PROCRASTINATION!  
So anyway, review, worship the log (Amen), if you didnt get that reference than check out Third Fang's "Yet Again With A Little Extra Help", AND BEWARE OF THE DEMON CHICKEN OF DDDDDOOOOOOOMMMMMM! ! For anyone who is wondering, and I know all of you are, yes, I am totally, unqestionably, BAT SHIT LOCO! UNTIL NEXT TIME AND I WOULD LIKE TO EXTEND A PERSONAL SHOUT OUT TO MINION NUMBER Q! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

A QUICK NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR

HELLO! YES IT'S ME! RANDOMANONYMOUSMAN AKA WAFFLEZ MAN! just thought that I should post this before I post the next exciting chapter of NARUTO THE MOKUTON JUMPHER. I just want to let those few people that read my story that I'm completely open to suggestions! In fact, I would highly encourage it because I am only a sophomore in high school, so not only do I suffer from chronic Writer's Block, I also have more imagination than most of the people I know and that includes the teachers. So you can see that if I'm getting Writer's Block, then I need some serious inspiration to get a good chapter done. On another note, I do not have a Beta. Actually in all honesty, I don't know how to find a Beta, nor do I know what a Beta really does. Also, if you want to pick up this story and work off of it, then by all means be my guest. Just please PM me first so that I can see what you do so that I might get an idea off of that.

Also, for those of you who want to read the next chapter of the story, I should have it posted sometime in the next week. I'm doing this because Saturday the 19th happens to be my birthday, and I want to post before then so I won't forget to in the chaos of me turning 16. Well, that's all I have to say. JA NE!


	4. 私は遅くなってごめんなさい。通りの向こう側おばあさんを手伝っていたブラックネコを

I REPRESENT THE LOLLIPOP GUILD AND ANY MENTALLY INSANE PERSON FROM HERE TO THE FLOOR AND THE DEMON CHIKEN OF DOOOOOMMMMM! The results of the poll are in and it seems that Yugao Uzuki and Yugito Nii are at the top of the list… the only thing is, Yugao is dating Hayate so I thing I'll replace her with Tenten. Now I need people to review with some possible ideas of how they meet.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF HIS AFFILIATES!

NARUTO THE MOKUTON JUMPHER CHAPTER 3

Konohagakure No Sato – 8 years later…

Seven figures approached the gates of Konoha. The 2 Chūnin guards at the gate noticed them and stepped in front of them, blocking their way, "Halt! Who are you and what business do have in Konoha?"

The woman with purple hair and an open trench coat with just fish net underneath, and a 'Super-mini' miniskirt stepped forward and replied, "Tokubetsu Jōnin, Anko Mitarashi, along with ANBU codenamed Dragon, and Elite Jōnin, Arashi Namikaze returning from an 8-year continuous S-ranked mission. We are to report to the Hokage immediately."

The guard held up a hand, stopping the group yet again, "Wait. You seem to have some unfamiliar faces with you." He said as he observed the people traveling with the 3 shinobi. The first one was a boy, about 5' 10", with sun-blond hair and deep ocean blue eyes. At first the guard thought that he was looking at a miniature version of the Yondaime Hokage, but then he saw the whisker-like marks on his cheeks and he gasped in recognition, "Naruto?"

Said jinchuriki grinned at them and said, "Hey Izumo! Hey Kotetsu! How's it going?"

"Wow! I don't believe it! You look so different from that little prank master from Hell that we would help with on his pranks 8 years ago. You've really grownup."

Naruto gave one of his Foxy Grins™ and said, "Yeah, but I'm still the prank master from Hell! Wait till you two hear some of the shit that me and Anko kaa-san have pulled over the past 8 years! You'll be laughing so hard that you might die laughing-OW!" Naruto yelled as Anko bonked him on the head, "I told you to call me Anko-nee-sama! Calling me your kaa-san makes me feel old."

"But you're old enough to be my mother! OW! Damnit kaa-san! Stop throwing those poisoned kunai at me!"

"I'll stop only if you promise not to call me kaa-san and start calling me Anko-nee-sama!"

Kotetsu and Izumo just sweat-dropped. Yeah, same old Naruto. They then started looking at the other members of this bizarre little group. Standing right behind Naruto was a beautiful woman with fire-red hair that went down past her shoulders, she was about 6' 4" and had on a red and black kimono with a yellow sash (A/N: Sound familiar?). The two Chūnin could only stare; this woman was an absolute goddess! Kotetsu was the first to recover and he bowed to her and politely asked, "Why hello there! I don't think I've seen you around here before. What might your name be?"

The beautiful woman smiled and said in a voice that matched her looks, "My name is Ibyuku Konyoo (A/N: Kyuubi No Yoko rearranged and 'Kon' is the sound a fox makes…), and I would like to become a shinobi of Konoha."

Izumo looked at her confused, "But you look to be about our age and that is a little too old to be starting as a shinobi."

Ibyuku just laughed and told him, "Oh this? No this is just me practicing my Henge." She then proceeded to form the Ram hand sign and with a quick "Kai!" the Henge dropped to reveal a girl with the exact same looks but now she seemed to be Naruto's age. She smiled and said, "Naruto-kun's nee-sama makes a really good sensei."

Izumo nodded and then turned to the next new face and found it to be yet another cute girl that was about Naruto's age with long, black hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a pink kimono and was smiling at Naruto. She then turned to the Chūnin guards and introduced herself. "Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Haku Amegawa. I'm Naruto-kun's girlfriend."

Next to her, Ibyuku pouted and said, "Hey! I'm his girlfriend too you know!"

At hearing this, both Kotetsu's and Izumo's jaws dropped and they just opened and closed their mouths like a fish out of water. After about a minute, Izumo finally recovered and then started crying anime waterfall tears while saying, "It's not fair! The kids only 13 years old and he's already got himself a harem!"

After getting over their little rant, they turned their attention to the final new member of the group and they gasped, "Zabuza Momochi, The Demon of the Bloody Mist!"

Seeing that the two were slipping into a fighting stance, Naruto quickly jumped in between them and said, "Stop! Don't hurt him!"

Kotetsu didn't take his eyes off of the Kiri nuke-nin. "Naruto, in case you didn't know, Zabuza Momochi is a Jōnin level nuke-nin from Kirigakure no Sato."

"Yeah, I know that! He is my sensei!"

Izumo looked at Naruto in disbelief, "He's your WHAT!"

"He's my Kenjutsu sensei. Please don't hurt him!" Naruto responded

"But, where's your sword?" asked Kotetsu, his curiosity piqued. Naruto just grinned so wide that it looked like it completely circled his head, and he said, "Why, its right here, strapped to my back. Would you like to see it?"

The two Chūnin nodded, somewhat confused, and Naruto grinned even wider and simply reached over his shoulder and said, "Hōshutsu, Tengoku Sōgo Kōgu!" As he said this, a bright light appeared behind his back and he pulled a giant sword seemingly out of mid-air (when in truth, it was sealed into a special tattoo on his back left shoulder). Both Kotetsu's and Izumo's jaws made a 2 foot deep crater in the ground, the sword was almost as tall as he was and it had no guard with only a cloth wrapped around the hilt. It also was sectioned with jagged spikes at the front of each section that looked like they could cut through almost anything (Think a cross between Ichigo's and Renji's swords. I do not own Bleach). The Chūnin guards just stared and it was then that Anko decided to step in, "Don't worry, he is with me. He's coming with me to see the Hokage. Don't worry, I'll take full responsibility for all of them."

"Okay, Anko. Just go straight to the Hokage's office."

AT THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE…

We find the Hokage much like we did 8 years ago. He had defeated his archenemy in his daily battle for free time, and was just getting settled down with a certain women-scorned orange book that was written by his student. Not 5 minutes after he opened the book and started reading, his door was suddenly kicked open and a flash of yellow appeared in front of him and he heard a very familiar voice fell, "HEY OLD MAN! I'MM BAAACCCKKK!"

Iruka Umimo was teaching at the shinobi Academy and was just telling his students that they were going to take the Genin Graduation Exam when the door opened and three people enterer, a boy and two girls. The boy walked up to him and said, "Hello, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and this is Ibyuku Konyoo and Haku Amegawa. The Hokage said that we are supposed to take the Genin Exam today."

Iruka looked at the note that he had handed to him and saw that it was indeed signed by the Sandaime Hokage. He looked at the three new students and nodded and told them to have a seat. "Now class, the exam will be in three parts with the first part being a written test."

After the tests were passed out, Naruto was going through answering all of them until he got to number 28. _'How was the Kyuubi no Yoko killed?'_ Naruto reads this and then raises his hand and says, "Iruka-sensei, I have a problem with number 28."

Sasuke Uchiha looked at his paper and said, "What's the problem, dobe? The Kyuubi no Yoko was killed by our Yondaime Hokage." At this all of his fangirls look at him with hearts in their eyes. "Sasuke-kun is so smart!"

Naruto just smirked and walked to the front of the class. "Let me give you all a special lesson on jinchuuriki." At this, Iruka's eyes widened and Sakura Haruno asked, "What's a jinchuuriki?"

Naruto just looked at Iruka and said, "What have you been teaching them, Iruka-sensei, that they don't even know about jinchuuriki?"

"Well it's not something that they need to be told about, Naruto."

Naruto just sighed and said, "Fine, then I guess I will give a short lesson then. To explain what a jinchuuriki is, I first have to tell you about the bijuu. Does anyone what those are? Good. Well, there is no way to actually kill a bijuu, and the Kyuubi no Yoko is the strongest of the bijuu. The truth about it is that the Yondaime Hokage could not kill the Kyuubi, so instead he sealed it into a new borne child at the cost of his own life."

As he said this he lifted up his shirt making many of the girls blush and a couple of them even got nosebleeds while Haku and Ibyuku just glared at the girls who were practically drooling at the sight of his well-toned muscles. He then channeled chakra into the seal making it glow and the class gave a collective gasp. Sakura was the first person to put it together. "You're a jinchuuriki, aren't you?"

Naruto nodded, "That's right."

Sasuke just looked at him and said, "So you're a demon, then?"

Naruto sighed and decided that a demonstration might explain it better. He took out a scroll with a seal on it and took out a single kunai. "Let's say that this kunai is the Kyuubi and this storage scroll is me." He then sealed the kunai and turned to the class. "Now, does the scroll become the kunai because the kunai is sealed in it?"

Sasuke smirked, "Of course not dobe. Any idiot with a brain could see that it is still a harmless storage scroll."

Naruto just smirked right back and said, "Well it's the same with me. Just because I happen to have the strongest bijuu in existence sealed into my stomach, doesn't mean I am that bijuu. The sad part is that most jinchuuriki are scorned and even hated by most, if not all, of the people in their village because they are seen as the demon incarnate rather than the hero who is keeping the bijuu from killing every last one of them."

"But Konoha is the nicest of the 5 hidden villages, as well as the strongest. No one here would ever do something so evil right?" the pink haired cannon fodd-I mean… Haruno asked.

Naruto just smiled sadly and replied, "Sakura, I have been gone from this village for the past 8 years on a training trip with my uncle, an ANBU, and my sensei, Anko kaa-san-"

All of the sudden, everyone in the room could hear what sounded like the sound of someone screaming at the top of their lungs, "ITS ANKO ONEE-SAMA YOU LITTLE SHITSTAIN!"

"-I mean my Onee-sama. Though that wasn't the only reason I left, I was also on that trip to recuperate from large kunai wounds in the back of my knee and on my back."

At this, all of the girls of the class burst into tears while even some of the guys looked like they might as well, save for two of them, the whole class went, "Awwwwwwwwww…" though if you listened carefully, you could hear someone go 'Hn.' And someone else snore.

Iruka then cleared his throat loudly to get everyone's attention, "That was sad and all, but we still need to continue taking the exam. So now let's go outside for the Taijutsu portion of the exam."

After everyone got outside, Iruka started his explanation, "Now, the Taijutsu portion of the exam is fairly simple. Each of you will be fighting against me for a maximum time of two minutes. Your goal is to land a hit on me to get full marks, but if the time runs out before you can do that, you will probably fail. I won't be fighting back, I'll only dodge and block your attacks. Alright, let's start with Shino Aburame, and after you will be Chouji Akimichi."

The matches went fast, with mostly only the clan heirs passing, and eventually Naruto's turn came around. Naruto got up and faced Iruka as the teacher got into a defensive stance. Naruto shrugged and slipped into a stance that made the Chūnin teacher's eyes go wide in shock. '_How does he know the Hummingbird Style?_' Iruka thought. None of the students had any idea what that stance was. Iruka snapped out of his daze and told Naruto to begin.

Naruto's body seemed to flicker for just a second and then he stood up straight and started to walk away. Iruka looked confused and called out, "Naruto, where are you go-" And that was as far as he got before he felt something slam into the back of his head and he lost consciousness.

When Iruka woke up, he saw that he was surrounded by some students with looks of concern on their faces and a sheepish, but apologetic, looking Naruto. Naruto grinned nervously as he scratched the back of his head and said, "Gomenisai Iruka-sensei. I tried to hold back as much as I could but apparently it wasn't enough because I accidently knocked you out."

Iruka looked at Naruto with a curious expression on his face and asked him, "Naruto, how do you know that style and where did you learn it?"

Naruto tilted his head and gave him a confused look, "I learned it from an old scroll that I inherited, and why wouldn't I know the style my dad created?"

Iruka gasped, the Hummingbird Style was the Taijutsu style that the Yondaime Hokage created to compliment his use of the Hirashin! "Then who was your mother?"

"Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto responded. Iruka nodded, it made sense that he would take his mother's last name so as to protect himself from Iwa shinobi that wanted revenge for his what his father had done in the war.

"Ne, Iruka-sensei, I've got to ask you not to tell anyone about this. It is strictly SS-class confidential and you can only discuss this with me, Anko onee-sama, my dad's brother, and the Hokage."

"Very well. Now, moving on to the third and final portion of the exam will be Ninjutsu. Though this year, we have decided to alter it a bit. Instead of having you perform the Basic Three, we will have you show us a jutsu that you can use for infiltration, fighting, or capture."

When Naruto's turn came he had everyone stand in a group behind him and he did some hand signs and shouted out, "Doton: Rising Wall!" After he did this, a 12 foot rock wall rose out of the ground. Naruto then turned to everyone else and said, "No, no, that's not the jutsu. **THIS IS!"**

As he said this, he pulled out Tengoku Sōgo Kōgu and swung it like a whip (Renji's shikai) and yelled, "Kurosu Keijō Getsuga Tensho!"

Suddenly, a bright purple light flew from the sword and hit the rock wall. At first, nothing happened, and Sasuke smirked and said, "Looks like you're all talk, dobe."

Naruto smirked right back at him and replied, "Look again, teme."

Everybody turned around just in time to see the rock wall split in the shape of an X. Everybody's eyes got so big that they made chibis look normal. The amount of chakra a move of that size must take must be at least a sannin's level! Needless to say, Naruto passed all three tests. In fact, everyone did… except for a certain pink-haired banshee, who ran home screaming and crying about not being with her Sasuke-kun.

END OF CHAPTER THREE

A/N: Well, that's chapter number three down. Here is a challenge for you guys, the readers. As more than a few of you have asked, I will do a recap of Naruto's training and yes, it will involve konouchi hosprings, most likely in Kumo. I need your opinion on where I should go with Sasuke as far as his attitude. Should I make him his regular, emo, broody, revenge-obsessed self? Or maybe I could make him where he and Naruto actually become good friends and he doesn't try to kill him… Hmmm… Also, to those of you who are Sakura fans, I'm sorry but I REALLY don't like her. In the manga she was nothing but a bitch for four years and I hated her. Another thing is that the poll results showed Yugao and Yugito as the winners. I will replace Yugao with Tenten and I will also add Hinata in just because it's impossible for her and Naruto NOT to be compatible.

And now, something from the mind of the author:

THE AWESOME-EST QUESTION

If the floor can spawn exploding squirrels like a paperclip on photosynthesis, what is the sane possibility that Inception can defy the physics of a yo-yo, but not the theory that chainsaws can use their shoelaces to organize the toe nail clippings on the Mona Lisa's hard drive? While also taking into account the improbability that the constipated monster trucks wouldn't not never be slaughtered by the army of baby nun chucks. This can be simply proven by… Oo! Look, an animorphing distraction! Gasp! It's taking the form of a squirrel! I'm going to name it Spork! Come here, Spork! I've got your mashed potatoe battery playing cards! I'm also this close to cracking the mystery behind Ed, Edd, and Eddy… GASP! I'VE GOT IT! PLANK IS THE LOG'S SON! The flaming mongooses must be warned about this before the bottle camel people have a chance to manufacture the secret to eternal hair of Wafflez! CHUCK NORRIS'S LAZAR HAS A THIRD FANG'S DEMON CHICKEN OF DDDOOOMMM! THIS COULD ONLY MEAN ONE POSSIBLY LOGICAL THING… THE AWNSER IS 42 X THE MASS OF THE ULTIMATE FORM OF THE LOG ÷ THE NUMBER OF TIMES THAT YOU'VE HAD TO REREAD THIS TO REALIZE THAT IT IS GIVING YOU A HEADACHE! YOU HAVE NOTHING ON ME WITH YOU AND YOUR IRRATIONAL LOGIC!

(NOTE TO THE CONFUSED READER: YOU WILL NEVER GET THIS UNLESS YOU UNDERSTAND ALL OF THE REFERENCES THAT WERE MADE AND YOU ARE SOMEWHAT INSANE!)

I don't own Third Fang, his works, or Inception.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello everyone, and welcome to the latest installment of Naruto the Mokuton Jumpher. I want to let you all know that I am needing some help here. I have this and the next two chapters down and ready to be typed, but I need some ideas, I need you to review! As it stands, I have absolutely no idea how to go about doing the Wave Arc, since Zabuza and Haku won't be there. Should I just make it so that they took care of Wave while on the training trip? Review and give me the ideas please! OR ILL TELL THIRD FANG THAT I HAVE A MOB JOB FOR THE DEMON CHICKEN OF DOOM! Also, a special shout out to .XD and vaughnd22 for being probably the only people that understood the question of my last chapter.

NARUTO THE MOKUTON JUMPHER CHAPTER 4

The next day everyone was gathered in the class for team placements. Finally, the teams were announced. "Team 6 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Haku Amegawa, Ibyuku Konyoo, and Naruto Uzumaki. You're senseis will be Kurenai Yuuhi and Zabuza Momochi. Team 7n under Kakashi Hatake will be Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke Uchiha, and Shino Aburame. Team 8 under Asuma Sarutobi will be Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi, and Shikamaru Nara. You are all now shinobi of Konohagakure No Sato. You are all considered adults. I wish you good luck in your life and your career."

And with that, he left and the senseis came in. "Team 6 meet on the roof." A tall man with a huge sword strapped onto his back said.

When they arrived on the roof, they found the man with the sword on his back and a pretty woman with red eyes waiting for them. "All right, let's start with introductions, just state your name, likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, and so on. I'll go first. My name is Kurenai Yuuhi and I like cherries, genjutsu, spending time with my friends, and my family. I dislike perverts, womanizers, people who think konouchi are weaker because we are women, and lazy people that are full of themselves. My dream for the future is to become a top genjutsu expert in Konoha."

The man with the huge sword stepped up. "My name is Zabuza Momochi, formerly known as the Demon of the Bloody Mist. I like training, reading small, brightly colored books, a good fight with a strong opponent, killing people with my 'Silent Killing' technique, and my girlfriend, Anko Mitarashi. My dislikes are overconfident weaklings that can't back up their outrages claims of fame", he growled as he thought of a certain long nosed pirate. "I don't own One Piece or any of its characters, Kiri hunter nins, wind users like the blond gaki over here because they blow away the mist that I use for my techniques, and the kekai genkei purging wars going on in Kirigakure No Sato. My dreams for the future aren't really appropriate for kids like you to hear, but it rhymes with 'Icha Icha Movie'. Alright Whitey, you next."

Said white-eyed girl frowned at the nickname, but proceeded with her introductions. "My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I like flower pressing, my family, and a certain someone. I dislike the Branch House Caged Bird Seal and how it separates the Main House from the Branch House. My dreams for the future are to become head of the Hyuuga clan and to abolish the Caged Bird Seal to unite the Hyuuga clan. I also hope to start a family with aforementioned certain someone." She said while having a moderate blush and glancing at Naruto. Naruto, since this is NOT a super-smart-strong Naruto fic, remained completely oblivious and was the only person there who didn't notice it. And yes, I just broke The Fourth Wall. DEAL WITH IT!

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I like training, learning new jutsus, creating new jutsus, playing pranks on people who deserve it, people who can break The Fourth Wall to have pleasant or not-so-pleasant conversations with the author (*MaliceArchangela*), and my two beautiful girlfriends, Haku-chan and Ibyu-chan. I dislike perverts, snakes, over-confident people who underestimate me, and people who have no value for human life. My dreams for the future is to have a big family and become a Hokage that will be even better than the Yondaime Hokage."

"My name is Ibyuku Konyoo and I like my boyfriend Naruto-kun, foxes, training, and seals. I dislike perverts, random civilian sluts that try to hit on my Naruto-kun, prejudiced villagers, and a certain copying doujutsu. My dreams for the future are to be a part of my boyfriend's family." She said as she leaned in closer to Naruto, who had the decency to blush.

"My name is Haku Momochi Amegawa and I like my boyfriend Naruto-kun, coming up with and finding out about new Hyoton jutsus, astronomy, birds, and camping. My dislikes include perverts, people who would abandon their nakama, the color green, ugly haircuts, caterpillars, unnecessarily loud noises…"

Meanwhile at the Village Gate…

Team Gai was walking through the gates of the village returning from their mission when Gai Maito suddenly stopped and shuddered, "I feel a disturbance in the youthfulness of the Force… It's as if countless green jumpsuits were bought, and then were suddenly hit with an A-rank Katon jutsu…" (A/N: Meanwhile, I felt a disturbance in the lawsuits, as if a million lawyers cried out that I don't own Star Wars, and then all but one ran away when I grabbed a very big gun. Then the one that stayed said that subliminal messaging should be illegal, and then he ran too when I turned my gun on him. Anyway, back to the story…)

Rock Lee stopped and looked at the Mighty Green Beast, "What's wrong, Gai-sensei?"

Gai looked down at his clone that he had brainwa- errr… I mean _student _that he had _trained_ and said, "Lee, I have a bad feeling about today, so I think that we will be practicing our stealth."

"YOSH! I WILL BECOME SO STEALTHY THAT I WILL BE ABLE TO SNEAK UP ON A HYUUGA WITH THEIR BYAKUGAN ACTIVATED AND THEY WON'T SEE ME! AND IF I CANNOT DO THAT THEN I WILL RUN DOWN EVERY STREET OF KONOHA WITHOUT ANYONE NOTICING ME! AND IF I CANNOT DO THA-"

"Lee! Total Stealth Mode!" Gai interrupted before Lee could continue. Lee stopped his Rant of Youthful Challenges (ROYC™) and his face turned serious. He pulled a smoke bomb out of Kami-knows where and both sensei and student disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"… And my dreams for the future are to be a part of Naruto-kun's family and, if possible, to find away to stop the Kekai Genkei purging going on in Kiri so that I can seek out the few remaining survivors of my once-great clan." Haku finished.

Zabuza nodded, "Good, well tomorrow we'll be starting on missions so be at the mission hall at 0800 hours."

Kurenai frowned, "But we need to test them on their teamwork ability."

Zabuza just snorted, "Listen lad, I've been traveling with the gaki and his two girlfriends for the past two years, and they have the best teamwork I have ever seen. All we have to do is do about ten or so D-rank missions so that they'll be able to integrate the Hyuuga into their teamwork. Just tell Hokage-sama that they passed and we'll all meet tomorrow morning at the mission hall."

Later at the Hokage's office, all of the Jōnin were gathered to tell whether or not their teams passed. The only person missing was a certain cyclops (go figure). One by one, all of the Jōnin's announced the outcome of their teams' test. Eventually, Kurenai stepped forward and said, "Team 6 of Naruto Uzumaki, Ibyuku Konyoo, Haku Amegawa, and Hinata Hyuuga… passed."

It was then that the eternally unpunctual cyclops made his appearance, "Team 7… failed…"

END OF CHAPTER THREE

A/N: Hahahahaha! クリフハンガーテクニック success! What will happen to Team 7? Only time will tell… Also, a shout out to MaliceArchangela for giving me the idea of breaking The Fourth Wall and for dedicating her latest chapter of **Quiet on the Golf Course** to me for telling her how many times she broke The Fourth Wall in the first 113 chapters of the story.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello, and welcome to another exciting installment of Naruto The Mokuton Jumpher… OK, maybe exciting isn't the best word to describe this chapter… More like a filler with a fair bit of funnies… Anyway, I'd like to thank all of the people who read, reviewed, favorited, and added this swtory to their alerts list. But, since that's too many people to put in a single Author's Note, I won't be able to name everyone. Instead, I want you to feel like the thanks I just gave was directed to you and only you. Now, without further ado, I give you Naruto The Mokuton Jumpher, Chapter 5.

All of the occupants of the Hokage's office looked at the cycloptic shinobi in shock. "What did you say?" A gob-smacked Sandaime questioned.

Kakashi just shrugged, "I said they failed. The Inuzuka and the Aburame both had a good sense of teamwork, most likely due to their clans and how they were trained to work with their dogs and their bugs, respectively, but the Uchiha… well, how about I just show you with a jutsu that I learned a few years back."

He started doing handsigns and then he slammed his hands on the ground and yelled out, "FLASHBACK NO JUTSU!"

Suddenly, everyone founs themselves watching what happened during Kakashi's they saw Kakashi arrive 3 hours late (A/N: Cue mass sweatdrop) and explained what to do for the test. Once Kakashi started the test, the three Genin jumped away to hide and Kakashi… pulled out his perverted orange book and started reading (A/N: And cue mass facefault). Not long after, the Genin started attacking. Kiba and Akamaru went first by trying to take him out with their clan jutsu. Kakashi just sidestepped it while giggling pervertedly at his book the whole time. Eventually, the twon got tired due to lack of breakfast and got caught and tied up by Kakashi. Then Shino started attacking with his chakra-draining bugs, which Kakashi had a little more trouble dodging, but was still able to do so while reading his book. Unfortunately, Shino also was too weakend by hunger to keep fighting, and soon joined Kiba and Akamaru on the ground, tied up. Then came Sasuke. He started out by launching weapons at the Jōnin, which Kakashi just dodged and then threw some back at him… only to hit a tied up Kiba who Sasuke had replaced himself with. When Kakashi realized what had happened, he saw red. In the blink of an eye, he was behind Sasuke and delivered a chop to the back of his neck so hard that he flew into a nearby tree, unconscious.

It was then that Kakashi went, "Kai!" and the genjutsu dropped. Everyone just looked at him wide-eyed.

"He used his own teammate as a replacement?" Kurenai asked, shocked.

Kakashi nodded sadly, "It went like this for the rest of the test, with only Kiba and Shino working together while Sasuke tried to use them as cannon fodder… Even though 2/3 of them grasped the concept of teamwork, it was too dangerous for Sasuke to be on a team with them, so, I told all three of them that they failed, then when Sasuke left, I told Kiba and Shino that I would find a replacement teammate for them and that we would train until then, because they couldn't do missions with only the two of them."

The Hokage nodded and said, "Very well, you will get someone to replace the Uchiha. I will also see to it that he will never become a shinobi if he cannot grasp such a simply concept as teamwork."

Kakashi nodded and the Hokage dismissed everyone while he turned back to his paperwork and a small smirk graced his lips when he remembered earlier today…

FLASHBACK

The Hokage looked up when Naruto literally kicked the door down and he smiled wide, "Naruto! How have you been? Didi you get stronger on your trip? How good are you with your bloodlines? Where are Anko, Arashi, and, Yamato?"

"Oh, I've been great! I got way stronger on my trip. I got training from a ton of different people, mostly missing-nin. I even got a kenjutsu sensei from Kiri! His name is Zabuza Momochi. Ever heard of him? I've pretty much mastered both of my bloodlines. And everyone else is behind me because I ran here, I was so excited to be home.

"I've been everywhere! I was trained by this weird guy that was always spouting something about funerals. There was another guy that had this electrical sword that he called the Rajin or something like that. Oh! And I also got a lot of training from Kyuubi-chan!"

The old man froze, shocked. "What did you say?"

Naruto just looked at him and shrugged, "Well, after I tweaked the seal to let her walk around outside of me I-"

MEANWHILE, IN THE REAL WORLD…

A highschool student, let's call him Josh Linzee (Wafflez Man), was sitting in his History of the Western World class, writing a story about Naruto, when he suddenly a very distinct, yet very faint voice scream, "YOU DID WHHAAAATTT?"

Josh looked around and saw that no one else seemed to have heard that, he looked at the story he was writing for Fanfiction and thought, _'Hmm… a trans-dimentional-peircing scream… It would seem that the Narutoverse is closer to the real world than first thought… I must tell Third Fang so that he can relay it to Scabbard Oogakari…'_

BACK TO THE STORY…

"Calm down Jiji! It's fine! I didn't do it without help. I had Ero-Sennin, my uncle, who is just as good as my dad was, and a seals master who is so good that he makes my dad, my uncle, and Ero-Sennin combined look like an amateur that can barely make a standard storage seal. He was also able to do this weird thing where he was able to manipulate his blood, even after it left his body. It's too bad that he was totally and completely bat shit loco, or else I would have asked to study under him. As it stands, he just disappeared muttering stuff about the Floor, Demon Chicken of Doom™ (I don't own Third Fang nor his ideas), and the Log."

_'Amen.'_ Sarutobi thought at the mention of the holy lumber. He then shook his head and turned to Naruto, "So there's not going to be a 50-story high, 9-tailed Demoness Kitsune anytime in the next, say, 50 years?"

Naruto just laughed and said, "Try 5,000 years Jiji."

The Sandaime Hokage just stared, "The seal is that reinforced?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah. Also, as for my skills, my kenjutsu is on par with, if not greater than, Zabuza Momochi, my genjutsu is null, I have WAY too much chakra for it, my taijutsu is fairly advanced, I know multiple styles, but I prefer to use my dad's style of The Hummingbird. My ninjutsu is a vast arsenal of all the elements, including Mokuton, Hyoton, Suna, Magma, and Metal Release. I also have an affinity for all 5 main elements, but my primary element is wind. Here, I'll show you."

Naruto then proceeded to pull out a chakra paper and channeled some of his chakra into it. first it split in half, twice. Then each piece burst into white hot flames, crumpled into a tight ball, turned completely into dust, and turned into a soaked pulp, in that order.

Sarutobi was absolutely gobsmacked (A/N: I love that word, Gobsmacked.). he knew that some jigh level shinobi would have more than two elemental affinities, but having all five AND their sub-elemental combinations, that was just absolutely unheard of! And yet, here was living proof standing right in front of him.

"Naruto, you are like a shinobi that is sent from Kami-sama herself. The only way this could get any better was if you could tell me the answer to doing less paperwork."

Naruto looked thoughtful for a minute then simply looked at the Hokage and said, "Hey Jiji, who created the Kage Bushin no Jutsu?"

Sarutobi frowned and said, "I don't know. It was just there. I do know that it is used to create a solid clone that will send any learned info back to the original when it is dispelled."

"Couldn't you use that to get paperwork done faster?"

The Sandaime Hikage, The Professor, known as the Kami no Shinobi in his prime, stopped. He looked at Naruto, then he opened up a drawer in his desk and pulled out a small metal top. Naruto looked on in confusion as Sarutobi spun the top on his desk. Eventually, the little top finally lost its balance and stopped spinning and then...

BACK IN THE REAL WORLD...

We find Josh Linzee (Wafflez Man) in his Spanish class, still writing his Naruto story, when suddenly a shout of joy rang out so loud that the entire classroom heard it. "IT ISN'T A DREAM! I'M FINALLY FRRRREEEEEEE!"

The class stopped, looked at each other, then they all just laughed nervously and decided to ignore it and return to work.

BAK IN THE CENTER OF THE NARUTOVERSE...

Naruto just sweatdropped as the aged Hokage danced around his office like a little schoolgirl, or a chipmunk on crack and Redbull, or me (who has adHd) after consuming 10 or so Jumbo Pixie Stix (need I say more?).

END FLASHBACK

Now, Sarutobi grinned and made 5 Kage Bushins, told them to get to work, and pulled out that damnable orange book again, "Now, let's see what our beloved Naomi-chan is up to now..."

END OF CHAPTER FIVE

SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET POSTED, IVE BEEN VERY DESTRACTED WITH ME FAILING ENGLISH 2 (EVEN THOUGH THE TEACHER DOESN'T EVEN GIVE HOMEWORK) AND ME FAILING PE (ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!) IT'S GOTTEN PRETTY HECTIC FOR ME. HELL, I HAD TO GET UP AT 4:30 AM JUST SO I CAN TYPE THIS UP AND THEN POST IT. PLEASE FORGIVE ME BUT THIS STORY WILL BE ON HIATUS FOR THE NEXT MONTH OR SO!


	7. Chapter 7

**THIS IS THE FINAL UPDATE FOR THE MOKUTON JUMPHER! I KNOW QUITE A FEW PEOPLE LIKE IT BUT I CAN'T FIND MY MUSE FOR THIS STORY… I THINK I LEFT HER ON THE TURKS CAICOS ISLANDS WHEN I WENT THERE WITH MY FAMILY OVER THE SUMER… IF ANY OF MY READERS GO THERE AND FIND HER, THEN PLEASE CONTACT ME AND YOU CAN ADOPT THIS STORY AS YOUR OWN! IN OTHER NEWS, I AM WORKING ON SEVERAL OTHER IDEAS THAT SHOULD COME TO FRUITION VERY SOON! SO, I AM SORRY, BUT THIS IS THE FINAL UPDATE THAT SHALL EVER BE FOR NARUTO: THE MOKUTON JUMPHER…**

**ALSO, I KNOW THIS WILL SOUND SELFISH, BUT TO CHECK OUT MORE STORIES COMING SOON, PUT ME IN AUTHOR ALERT! I ALSO HAVE A FIMFICTION ACCOUNT UNDER THE SAME NAME AS MY FANFICTION ACCOUNT, SO PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!**

**BRONY AND PROUD,**

**-JLWAFFLEZBRONY**


End file.
